Dormido entre tus brazos
by LadySvart
Summary: Cómodo ama a Lucilla con tanto ardor que su rechazo le resulta insoportablemente doloroso. Piensa en apartarse de ella. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Podrán nuevos labios borrar su recuerdo? ¿O solo intensificarán más su amor por Lucilla? [Cómodo x Lucilla] [One-Shot]


**_Disclaimer:_**  
 _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Cómodo, Lucilla y Lucio son propiedad de Ridley Scott. A Marcia la tomé prestada de la Antigua Roma. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo es por diversión y aburrimiento._

 ** _Summary:_**  
 _Cómodo ama a Lucilla con tanto ardor que su rechazo le resulta insoportablemente doloroso. Piensa en apartarse de ella. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Podrán nuevos labios borrar su recuerdo? ¿O solo intensificarán más su amor por Lucilla?_  
 _[Cómodo x Lucilla]_  
 _[One—Shot]_

 ** _Notas del fic:_**  
 _Tenía este fanfic guardado entre otros archivos, lo volví a leer después de un tiempo y ya que no hay mucho fandom de esta pareja quise contribuir, aunque sea con un One—shot. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Dormido entre tus brazos.**

La tarde finalizaba.

Las fiestas solares habían llegado. El palacio imperial se llenaba paulatinamente de las risas de los invitados a la cena de aquella noche. Los siervos realizaban diligentemente los preparativos para el festín, temerosos de que la más mínima imperfección fuese evidente ante el emperador.

Lucilla se encontraba en sus habitaciones siendo atendida por sus siervas. Su hermoso vestido en color púrpura con bordados en plata en el escote resaltaba la nívea piel de su pecho y cuello. Sentada sobre un banco era atendida por sus siervas en los arreglos finales. Una sierva le recogía el cabello mientras la otra le colocaba un collar de plata con un zafiro finamente trabajado.

Cómodo entró en aquellos momentos en la habitación de Lucilla. Embelesado por la hermosa imagen de su hermana, se quedó unos segundos en la puerta sin decir palabra alguna.

— Las flores del salón se marchitarán de envidia ante tu radiante presencia, querida hermana.— Las palabras brotaron de los labios de Cómodo inesperadamente y cual susurro, sobresaltando a Lucilla.

— Exageras, hermano mío.— Respondió Lucilla, cuyas mejillas esbozaban un leve sonrojo debido al comentario— El sol ya casi se ha ocultado por completo, me temo que las tinieblas alteran tu visión.

— Déjenos solos —dijo en tono autoritario a las siervas, sin dejar espacio para réplica alguna por parte de Lucilla.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes del festín?— preguntó Lucilla, intentando sonar lo más serena posible.

— No, solo deseaba hablar contigo un rato antes de la ceremonia. —Cómodo hablaba con naturalidad— Ayer no pude verte en todo el día. Te extrañé.

— Ayer fue un día difícil. Lucio tenía fiebre y estuve con él casi toda la noche.

— Y sin embargo, luces tan hermosa como siempre. —dio unos pasos en dirección a Lucilla— ¿Es ese collar el que nuestro padre te obsequió cuando regresó de Siria?

— Sí, lo es. —respondió Lucilla, esta vez calmada por el giro en la conversación. Aquellas distantes épocas solo evocaban buenos recuerdos para ella.

— Recuerdo perfectamente el día que te lo dio. —Comodo siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba Lucilla, arrastrando un banco junto a ella y sentándose a su lado— Fue el mismo día que me caí de aquel árbol de Lanuvium y me fracturé la pierna. ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Respondía Lucilla con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándolo con complicidad— Solías correr por todos lados en la villa, la llenabas de vida. Y por el incidente no pudiste ir al encuentro de nuestro padre en Roma, estabas tan triste por ello —subrayó las últimas palabras con un tono de ternura, teniendo aun vívida la imagen de su pequeño hermano anhelante de ver a su padre.

Cómodo sonrió ante los ojos de Lucilla. Desvió la mirada unos segundos, rememorando. Luego, sus ojos buscaron los de su hermana. Prosiguió, sosteniéndole la mirada, con voz más susurrante y confidente:

— Te pedí que te quedaras conmigo a pasar la noche, en Lanuvium. Regresaste después de ver en Roma a nuestro padre y traías puesto el collar. —La cercanía y el tono de Cómodo perturbó a Lucilla. Ella desvió la mirada y comenzó a respirar agitadamente— Recuerdo que antes de dormir me narraste una historia, —Cómodo mantenía su mirada fija en ella. Lentamente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lucilla—...me quedé dormido en tus brazos...

Recostado sobre el hombro de Lucilla, giró la cabeza para besar la piel expuesta del escote, ascendiendo lentamente hacia el cuello. Susurró:

— Te amo, Lucilla...

— ¡Basta! — Lucilla se levantó enérgicamente, aunque temblaba. Avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, dándole la espalda a Cómodo. Intentó controlar su voz, pero sonó quebradiza y al borde de las lágrimas— Ya es tarde... Debemos irnos.

Cómodo se levantó y la tomo bruscamente del brazo para girarla y ver su rostro.

— ¡¿Tanto te repugno?! — la voz de Cómodo, aunque imperativa al principio, también se quebraba— ya no soportas que te toque o que te diga que te quiero. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Yo te sigo amando, tal y como lo he hecho mi vida entera... —lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en los ojos de Cómodo, mientras su voz se quebraba en manera de súplica— si no puedes amarme, solo te pido que me dejes amarte...

Lucilla no toleraba ver a Cómodo así. Se giró y salió corriendo de la habitación en búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo en donde verter sus lágrimas.

Cómodo respiraba agitadamente en medio de la habitación. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos unos instantes. Cuando las lágrimas agalopadas en sus ojos finalmente corrieron libres por sus mejillas, arrojó todo cuanto había sobre las mesas al piso en un arranque de furia. Floreros y botellas de carísimas esencias se hicieron pedazos contra el piso. En el aire flotaba el aroma al perfume de jazmines que solía usar Lucilla. Al percibir el aroma, Cómodo se quebró por completo y se derrumbó sobre la cama de Lucilla. Lloró amargamente. Mientras secaba sus lágrimas se percató de que tenía cortes en los dorsos de sus manos, tal vez producto del impacto de sus manos contra algún jarrón. La sangre que comenzaba a manchar sus pálidas manos hizo que volviera a la realidad de en medio del caos interno en el que su mente se había sumido.

Se levantó del lecho de Lucilla, respiró profundamente unos minutos a fin de calmarse y fue a que le atendieran las heridas. El banquete iniciaría en breve y no podía permitir que alguien lo viese en ese estado.

Habían transcurrido 3 horas desde el inicio del banquete. Cómodo no había visto a Lucilla desde que ella salió corriendo de la habitación. Pero si algo tenía claro, eso era que debía olvidar para siempre a Lucilla. Ella jamás lo amaría de la manera en que él la amaba. Lo mejor sería que ella se fuese del palacio a vivir en Lanuvim junto con Lucio. Cómodo no soportaba más la agonía de tenerla cerca sin poder tocarla. Era mejor alejar de sí lo que no podía tener, aunque esto significara arrancarse un trozo de su ser.

La amaba. La amaba más de lo que jamás creyó ser capaz de amar. Pero su amor comenzaba a destruirlos a ambos. Debía dejar de insistir, debía alejarla de sí, aun cuando resultara insoportablemente doloroso. Aun cuando esto representara la muerte de su ser.  
¿Puede vivir un hombre si se arranca el corazón? El debería aprender a hacerlo.

La sala en donde se encontraba Cómodo lucía abarrotada por nobles, políticos y militares de alto rango. Todos bebían y reían con envidiable gozo, disfrutando de la música y de las singulares danzas de los siervos. Cómodo, por el contrario, se encontraba en su lugar con la mirada perdida sin sonrisa alguna en su rostro, con su copa aun llena y no habiendo probado bocado alguno en la noche entera.

No podía permanecer más tiempo allí. Sentía que moría con cada instante.

Salió del gran salón en dirección al jardín. Una vez lejos del júbilo y de los cantos y danzas, respiró tranquilamente al fin. Se apoyó en una columna del atrio, contemplando la luna en la plenitud de su figura y al ejército celestial que la rodeaba. Los rayos de luna se reflejaban sobre su piel, haciendo que se viera incluso más pálido y sus ojos verdes resaltaban enmarcados por su ondeante cabello negro. Una suave brisa jugueteaba con sus mechones. Cómodo cerró los ojos, imaginando que el suave roce del viento pertenecía a Lucilla.

— ¿Disfruta del banquete, alteza?

Una voz femenina a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

— Marcia, pensé que seguías en Atenas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no le complace en absoluto verme aquí?

— Por el contrario, siempre es bueno ver a los viejos amigos. Solo me sorprende —respondió Cómodo, pero su tono de voz frío desmentía sus palabras, evidenciando que no estaba dispuesto a conversar.

— Alteza, si no le molesta, ¿podría preguntar por qué se encuentra aquí afuera?

— No deberías, por tu bien.— El tono severo de su voz le sugirió a Marcia mayor cautela.

— Entiendo. ¿Le molestaría si me quedara a su lado?

Viendo frustrados sus intentos por terminar la conversación, Cómodo cedió a la tenacidad de Marcia.

— En absoluto. —dijo, suspirando— Oí que les va muy bien a tu familia y a ti en Atenas. ¿Por qué volviste?

— En efecto, a mi familia le va bien, —respondió, percibiendo el tono sarcástico de la pregunta— pero no puedo evitar sentir que le desagrada mi presencia.

Cómodo rio suavemente. Pudo percibir el temor de Marcia. Consideró que conversar con ella lo distraería de sus melancólicos pensamientos.

— Solo bromeo. Es que me sorprende tu llegada. ¿Hace cuánto que no pones un pie en Roma? ¿10 años?

— 7 años, para ser exactos.

— ¿Y por qué has vuelto después de tanto tiempo? Oí que incluso ibas a casarte.

— Iba a casarme, pero no pude. Mi corazón está atado a Roma. Crecí aquí. ¿Lo recuerda?

— Recuerdo que acostumbrabas romper las vasijas y salir corriendo —recordó un incidente a la vez que una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

— Tengo muy buenos recuerdos suyos, alteza. Ambos éramos niños. Recuerdo que por estos pasadizos contábamos historias una vez caída la noche. Recuerdo que aun con el frío nos las ingeniábamos para jugar a escondidas en el jardín... en este mismo jardín.

La mirada de Marcia se iluminaba al rememorar aquellos días. Pero, para infortunio de Cómodo, rememorar aquellos días no hacía más que traer a Lucilla a su memoria. La recordaba, leyéndole historias al anochecer, curando sus heridas después de algún accidente, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y prodigándole su amor fraternal... aquel amor que distaba mucho de lo que Cómodo sentía por ella. Las memorias quemaban en su corazón. Necesitaba olvidarla aunque sea por unos instantes para liberarse del ardor en su pecho. Cambió el rumbo de la conversación súbitamente.

— ¿Tu familia también ha venido? Me gustaría saludar a tu padre y a tus hermanos.

— Me temo que no es posible, he venido sola.

— ¿Sola? —la sospecha se abrió paso en el pecho de Cómodo, quiso probar la verdad de sus conjeturas— ¡Qué inusual! De todas maneras quiero saludarlos. Les enviaré una carta mañana mismo, les informaré de tu bienestar.

— ¡Por favor, no! —las palabras escaparon de los labios de Marcia antes de que ella pudiera medirlas, agobiada por el temor.

—¿Qué dices? Sabía que sucedía algo. ¿Acaso escapaste? Di algo en tu defensa, Marcia —exigió Cómodo, en tono acusador.

Marcia apartó la mirada, como un ciervo asustado. Habló con voz débil:

— Mi señor, esperaba el momento oportuno para pedirle esto —en medio de su nerviosismo hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Continuó con voz un poco más audible— Le pido que me ponga bajo su amparo. Imploro su clemencia, no me envíe de regreso a Atenas.

— No lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? —sus palabras estaban impregnadas de arrogancia, por lo que el temblor volvió a las palabras de Marcia.

— Estoy desesperada, no tuve alternativa.

— Te exijo que me expliques en este mismo instante por qué huiste.

— Usted bien lo sabe. Iban a obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no amo. Amo a alguien más.

— ¿Y has escapado por eso? ¿Has traído deshonra al nombre de tu familia por un simple capricho? Me decepcionas, Marcia. Cuando éramos jóvenes siempre te consideré perspicaz y centrada. Ahora actúas como una niña caprichosa.

Cómodo hizo ademán de retirarse, por lo que en medio de su desesperación, Marcia, imprudentemente, tomó la mano del alterado emperador. Las palabras volvieron a escapar de los labios de Marcia, incontrolables y con vehemencia:

—¿Ha sentido su corazón el más arrasador amor? ¿Aquel sentimiento que pese a sus muchos intentos por extinguirlo subsiste y se arraiga en su ser hasta que absolutamente nada tiene sentido salvo el amor mismo hacia alguien? He intentado mil veces arrancarlo de mi ser, su alteza, pero el amor que siento me ata a este lugar. Sé que actúo con la irracionalidad de una niña, pero no concibo mi existencia sin él. Se lo pido, alteza, no me condene a morir en vida— besó la mano de Cómodo, la cual mantenía aún cautiva entre las suyas.

El silencio se prolongó durante lo que a los ojos de Marcia eran eternidades.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó finalmente Cómodo, ya lejos de la furia. Las palabras de Marcia habían sido un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

— Mi señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta? —preguntó Marcia, nuevamente cauta, recuperándose de su arrebato, tomado conciencia de sus actos y soltando finalmente la mano de Cómodo.

— Si voy a protegerte, merezco saber el nombre de aquel a quien amas. —Nuevamente la voz de Cómodo, aun ofreciendo su ayuda, era neutra— Así podré dar mi aprobación, si lo considero un buen hombre.

— Temo decírselo —el temor volvió a Marcia.

— No puedes retractarte ahora, solo dilo.

— Yo... —Los ojos de Marcia se tornaron vidriosos. Tomando nuevamente aire, cerró los ojos pero abrió su corazón— yo te amo, Cómodo.

Cómodo la miró con asombro y desconcierto, incapaz de asimilar lo que Marcia le confesaba. Alzó la voz, estruendosa y pronosticando una tempestad:

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Cómodo le dio la espalda y avanzó unos pocos pasos lejos de ella. El temor y la cautela propios de su naturaleza diplomática entraron en acción nuevamente sobre Marcia.

— Entiendo, su alteza. Sé muy bien que usted no siente lo mismo, lo comprendo. No le pido que me ame, solo le pido me permita quedarme en Roma. Solo le pido refugio de la furia de mi familia. Espero poder conservar su amistad, no le pido retribución alguna.

Intentando hallar lógica alguna a las palabras de Marcia, Cómodo se volvió a ella y le habló con agudeza:

— Esto es muy repentino. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es un ardid para conseguir mi compasión?

Esto hirió el orgullo de Marcia. Lo que había dicho lo sentía de verdad. Hubiese deseado por su bien que fuese una simple mentira, pero era una verdad que la consumía día a día. Jamás había confesado y ahora que lo hacía cuestionaban sus motivos. Su tempestuosidad nuevamente afloró. Mirando ardientemente a Cómodo acortó la distancia entre ambos y, aferrándose a la túnica del emperador, dijo:

— Te amo, te amo. Te he amado por mucho más tiempo del que crees. Y mi amor lejos de esting...

Cómodo apresó sus labios. Marcia se aferró con una mano al cuello y con la otra a la espalda de Cómodo. El beso era furioso. Cómodo había soportado tanto tiempo el deseo por Lucilla que el deseo amenazaba con devorarlo vivo. Y ahora, ante sí, Marcia se le presentaba como un desfogue y consuelo ante sus enredados deseos. Se besaron con intensidad sin igual. Marcia se aferraba a él mientras Cómodo recorría las formas de ella. Tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y la apretaba contra sí. Cuando el aire escaseó entre ellos, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el jardín, detrás de unos setos, sobre una banquilla.

Cómodo la sentó sobre sí, mientras devoraba sus labios. Recorrían sus manos su cuerpo con arrasador deseo. Levantó su vestido y acarició entre sus muslos, mientras Marcia temblaba de placer y sus gemidos llenaban el aire. No pudo contenerse más, por lo que Cómodo desgarró el vestido de Marcia por la parte delantera, liberando su cuerpo de la prisión de lino, y la tumbó sobre la banca. Los rayos de luna iluminaron el cuerpo pálido yaciente sobre la banca. El cuerpo era deseable, pero la luna también arrojó luz sobre el rostro de la bella ninfa.

En ese instante Cómodo recuperó la razón. Ella no era Lucilla. Ella jamás sería Lucilla. No, ella no tenía su voz, ni su olor ni su candor. Ella era solo una mujer más.

Y él estaba a punto de tomarla pensando en Lucilla.

Sí, solo la había besado porque había imaginado a Lucilla diciéndole que lo amaba. Pero ahora, despertando de aquel sueño, veía que había estado a punto de manchar a Lucilla haciendo esto.

Sin dar la más mínima explicación se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar presurosamente. El frío rodeó a Marcia, sintiéndose confundida y humillada, clamó a Cómodo. Deteniéndose finalmente, pero dándole la espalda, el emperador solo le dijo:

—Quédate en Roma, pero jamás busques ver mi rostro. Si lo haces, te arrojaré a la arena.

Dicho esto Cómodo se fue.

Marcia rompió a llorar, sintiéndose burlada y humillada por aquel a quien amaba.

Cómodo pasaba por los pasadizos con prisa y brusquedad. Se dirigía a sus habitaciones. Su mente aún era un caos y no se permitía analizar lo sucedido momentos antes con Marcia por temor a enfrentar lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Decidió hacer una parada en la habitación de Lucilla. Posiblemente Lucilla no estaba allí, pero el solo quería entrar y sentir la fragancia de Lucilla en sus ropas antes de dormir.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontró a Lucilla sumamente preocupada.

— Vi sangre en las sabanas. Estaba preocupada por ti...

Cómodo no pudo más. Las emociones que aquella noche habían llenado su pecho se desbordaron ante la presencia de su amada. Ante esa mirada capaz de ver el miedo en su interior como nadie más podía. Cayó a sus pies, llorando y temblando.

— Perdóname, perdóname, no quise hacerlo.

Lucilla pensó que podía referirse a sus besos. Pero Cómodo se refería a haber manchado su recuerdo contaminándolo con el amor de otra mujer. Lucilla lo abrazó compasivamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de su hermano menor temblar. Aunque no entendía del todo, no pudo evitar sentir piedad.

—Shh... Todo está bien, hermano...

— Por favor, déjame quedarme aquí hoy. No te tocaré, si eso quieres. Es solo que no quiero estar solo, sin ti, un solo instante más...

La voz de Cómodo, ahogada por el llanto, motivó a Lucilla a acceder, aun cuando en cualquier otra circunstancia se habría negado.

— Está bien, está bien, quédate aquí hoy.

Cómodo, entre sollozos, se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su hermana. Lucilla no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón. Ver a Cómodo de esa manera, desprotegido y vulnerable, contrastando con la imagen que solía dar de sólida arrogancia y autosuficiencia, le había conmovido.

Pensó en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si el destino no les hubiera puesto un pesado lazo de sangre. ¿Podría negarse a tales muestras del más puro y sincero amor si se tratase de cualquier otro? Difícilmente su corazón resistiría.

Pero la realidad era otra. No podía negar el amor que sentía por Cómodo, pero sus destinos estaban enlazados de forma diferente.

Largo rato contempló el rostro apacible de Cómodo mientras dormía. Cuando el sueño comenzó a vencer a Lucilla, decidió irse a dormir a los aposentos de Lucio, para de esa forma cederle el lecho a Cómodo. Pero, tal vez en un momento de locura, tal vez siendo víctima del cansancio o del escaso vino bebido, o tal vez dando por vez primera rienda suelta a aquellos primitivos deseos que ocultaba siempre bajo su racionalidad, se acercó a Cómodo mientras dormía y le robó un beso. Un beso suave y tierno al principio, pero en sus últimos instantes resultando casi lujurioso. Cómodo se movió un poco entre sueños, pero no despertó.

Miró una vez más Lucilla a Cómodo sobre su lecho y se marchó, simulando que el beso nunca ocurrió y reprimiendo nuevamente los deseos que habían aflorado.

Nunca nadie sabría lo que pasó, y ella misma debería obligarse a olvidar. Pues pasiones como tales no se contentan con encender una simple llama. Solo están saciadas cuando vastos bosques han sido reducidos a cenizas.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**  
 _¿Siguen allí? Lo sé, escribo aburridísimo XD Acepto críticas constructivas. Siempre se puede mejorar en algo ^_^. A Marcia la saqué de la historia romana, pues según leí, fue amante de Cómodo después de la muerte de Lucilla. Ah, por cierto, es el primer fanfic que concluyo. Soy una vaga que los deja a medias jeje. Hasta la próxima_.


End file.
